Of Magic and Ninjas
by Guardian of Hope
Summary: A spell on Halloween introduces Chip to some of his first heros in a way he never thought would happen. MF/MMPR S3 Crossover. Femslash implied, threesome mentioned in the last chapter. Tom/Kim established. This story is not intended to involve romance.
1. Who is Kim Hart?

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

A/N: This was supposed to be a Halloween story. It was a fail. I don't really know Chip as well as I do some of the others, so if he seems AU, it's because of that. Halloween costume idea inspired by *Andrea and the opening conversation comes from RedasRose.

For MF: this is after Soul Spector and Dark Wish, because Chip's training to be a knight.

For S3: Before they meet Katherine, and before Aisha starts volunteering at the animal shelter.

"Happy Halloween," Madison called as the fairy princess and her mother left the story with their comic books.

"We don't deserve you," Vida commented.

"What did I do now?" Madison asked with a sigh.

"You're just awesome like that," Vida replied. At Madison's tired look, she said, "You've said Happy Halloween to every customer who's come through. You've admired every costumed kid you've seen and you're letting Xander hide in the back room to hide the fact that he can't stand Halloween. You're amazing."

Madison shook her head, smiling as the door opened behind her. She turned to greet the next customer, only to find Chip and Nick had come in. Nick wore his Rock Porium uniform, but Chip had taken advantage of the fact that it was Halloween to dress up as, "Oh my god what are you wearing?" Vida demanded.

Chip grinned and spun, letting the cape flare slightly, "I'm the Yellow Mystic Power Ranger," he announced. "They've almost sold out, but they've got the whole set at the costume store."

"Are you out of your mind?" Vida asked.

Madison hid her smile as Vida went off, and Chip just grinned back. She snuck a glance over at Nick, who was edging away Chip slowly. "What's going on?" Xander asked, stepping out of the back room with a clip board. "Chip, what are you wearing?" He asked.

"It's his Halloween costume," Madison offered, "I need my camera." She turned away to find said object.

"Nick, how could you let him do this?" Vida demanded.

"Me?" Nick asked, "I just ran into him outside."

Madison had just got her camera going when their morphers went off. Another monster attack. Silence fell, because they were the only ones there, Toby wouldn't be back from his errand for another hour. "I'll stay," Madison said, "I'll try to catch Toby or LeeLee to cover the store. You guys go."

Vida clasped her shoulder, "Seriously, sis, we don't deserve you." Then they were gone. Madison picked up the phone and began to dial.

The monster was perhaps the oddest they'd seen. Unlike most of the Master's minions, this one looked human, if you discounted the purple skin, turquoise tentacles and hot pink dreads. "Who do you think you are?" Nick asked, pointing at her.

"I am Exoscream," the creature replied. "You Rangers are going down."

"Not this time," Nick replied.

Exoscream smiled, "Why do you care so much about this city? It is not your home. Why do you care for these strangers? They are not your friends." She lifted her hands, now lit by flames. "_Caseso Avernum!"_

"Magical Force," Nick began, the others following suit.

Green light flashed over them and Chip closed his eyes. When he opened them, he looked around, "Where am I?" He asked, looking up at the trees and around at the bushes and such. He was in a park, not the street in Briarwood, and there was no monster.

Standing beside him was a girl, she was staring at him in shock, "Who are you?" She demanded.

"Who are you?" Chip replied as he shifted into a defensive stance.

"My name is Kimberly Hart," the girl said, "now who are you and how did you show up here?"

Chip took a deep breath, "Chip Thorn," he replied, "and I'm not sure. There was a monster, and green light and all the sudden; I'm not in Briarwood anymore. At least, I don't think I'm in Briarwood."

"No," Kimberly said, "you're in Angel Grove. What's with the outfit?"

Chip glanced down, "Oh, Halloween costume," he said and grinned, "I'm the yellow Mystic Force Ranger."

"I've never heard of the Mystic Force Rangers," Kimberly said. "And Halloween's months away."

"Of all the holidays that exist," Chip said, "I know when Halloween is, it's today. October 31, 2007."

"No, it's April 1, 1995," Kimberly replied, she was backing away.

"Did you say _1995?"_ Chip demanded.

"Yes," Kimberly said.

Chip relaxed and grinned, "That explains everything, when that monster blasted me, she must have sent me into the past."

"You're from the future," Kimberly said, "right. That's so believable."

"No really," Chip said, "it's true." He reached under his shirt and pulled out the small pouch he'd stuffed his wallet in. "Here, my ID. See, I got in 2005."

"Charlie Thorn," Kimberly said, "ok, say I believe you. If you're just a guy in a costume, then why did this monster send you into the past?"

"Because," Chip trailed off, he couldn't tell her he was a power ranger. There was no way he could do that. Time traveling was dangerous; he couldn't just hand over knowledge of the future carelessly. "Because the monster must have thought I was a Power Ranger!" He said, grinning.

"Right," Kimberly said, "I'm going to leave now." She turned and started to walk away, but her watch beeped and her steps faltered, then she looked around and headed into some bushes. Chip followed quietly, wondering what she was doing. "This is Kim," Kimberly said softly.

"Ai yi yi," a high pitched robotic voice said, "Kimberly you are needed at the Command Center."

"On my way," Kimberly said. Chip ducked as she looked around and peeked over the bushes in time to see her turn into a stream of pink.

Chip sat down, frowning, _who_ he thought, _was Kimberly Hart?_


	2. Who is Chip Thorne?

Disclaimer: No Ownership of Rangers Here

* * *

Kim blinked as the teleportation stream cleared away; the rest of the team had clearly just arrived too. "What's going on, Zordon?" Tommy asked.

"We have detected a surge of temporal energy in the park," Zordon told them. "It was very near your location, Kimberly. At first, we feared that you were taken by it."

"I wasn't," Kimberly replied, thinking back to the huge portal in the park, "but someone came through." She took a deep breath, "He's nineteen, his name is Charlie Thorn, but he calls himself Chip and he was dressed as a 'Mystic Force' yellow ranger for Halloween when he was attacked by a monster. He's from someplace called Briarwood." She glanced up at Tommy, "And he's either very stupid, or he thinks I am if he thinks I bought his story."

"How do you know this?" Zordon asked.

"Because he almost landed on top of me," Kimberly replied, "I could have run away or talked to him."

"I believe I have found him," Alpha said.

They turned to the viewing globe, "That's him," Kimberly said.

The red haired boy was standing in the park, he looked around as if making sure the coast was clear, and then pulled something from the pouch he'd kept his wallet in. With a practiced flick, the device unfolded to look like it was a phone. He messed with the device for a moment before yellow and white sparkles covered him and faded to show him in sneakers, blue jeans and a yellow top with a black symbol on it. He put his wallet in his back pocket and the device in his left pant pocket with a grinned.

"Did he just use magic?" Rocky asked.

"That's what I saw," Adam replied.

"Do good guys use magic?" Rocky asked.

"That's a good question," Aisha said.

"HEY YOU!" Goldar shouted.

The teens yelped and leaned back, "Volume, Alpha," Tommy groaned.

"Ai yi yi," Alpha said, "I'm sorry Rangers.

They turned back to the view screen as Chip turned to face Goldar and some Tengas. "Who are you?" Chip asked.

"I am Goldar," Goldar replied.

"And?" Chip asked, "What do you want?"

"My master, Lord Zedd, wishes to speak with you." Goldar said.

"Why would I want to talk to him?" Chip asked, "Sounds to me like he's evil."

The teens looked at each other uneasily.

"Lord Zedd is an Emperor of Evil," Goldar said.

Chip took something out his pocket as he straightened proudly, "I'm afraid that I must decline your invitation, Goldar. I'm a Power Ranger and I'm training to be a knight. I don't consort with the likes of you."

"Guys, we need to go there," Tommy said.

"Magical Source," Chip shouted, "Mystic Force!"

"Tengas, get him!" Goldar ordered.

Chip now wore a yellow ranger uniform and he charged into the oncoming Tengas with a yell.

"Let's go," Tommy said, "Ninja power!"

Chip kicked one of the bird-like Tengas and then cartwheeled over him to reach a slightly less crowded area. "Goldar!" Someone shouted, "Leave him be."

Chip turned to look, and blinked, six people stood just at the edge of the fight. At first Chip thought they were Rangers, but then he reminded himself that Rangers didn't fight in bed sheets. Something grabbed his arm and Chip kicked the Tenga to free himself. It clung stubbornly and Chip growled, "You don't want to do that," he told it.

"Hold on," Someone said.

"Don't worry, he is," Chip quipped as other Tengas began to latch on to him. "You guys really don't want to do this," he added.

A flash of white made him twist and see the one of the Ninjas leapt over a Tenga. "I'll help," White declared.

"Just get back," Chip said, feeling the power build in his chest, "I got this."

"But," White began, and then kicked another Tenga.

"Get back!" Chip shouted as the power began to become intolerable.  
White flipped a Tenga and moved back. "Guardia," Chip whispered, letting the lightning out. Power rippled around him with a crack and the sudden reek of ozone. The Tengas were knocked back, feathers smoking. Chip drew his wand. "Magic Wand," He declared turning to Goldar, "crossbow mode." He pointed it and pulled the trigger, feeling the sick satisfaction of watching his target soar into the air with lightning exploding about him.

Goldar surged to his feet as the Tengas backed up. "You will regret this, stranger."

"Which part, meeting you?" Chip replied.

Goldar and the Tengas vanished and Chip sighed, before turning to look at the six would-be rescuers. Now that he could look without getting his head back in, he realized they were ninjas. The red clad ninja leaned towards the white one, "Now what, fearless leader?"


	3. It's Like He's Trying To Speak To Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

A/N:Yeah, I think I may have gotten a little OOC here. Also, edited to the correct greeting, thank you shadowneko003 for that!

* * *

White looked at Red and then stepped forward, "Hello," he said.

"Hi," Chip replied, tensing, "Who are you?"

"I should be asking you that," White replied.

"I am a Power Ranger," Chip said. "Yellow Mystic."

Movement behind him made Chip turn to find a group of reporters coming into earshot. "Don't worry." Chip turned back to find the black ninja walk towards him, "I'll get the media off our backs."

Chip nodded as the first reporters arrive, "Black Ranger," said the one in the front, a woman with her hair pulled back in a severe bun, with over large glasses and a power suit, "What happened here."

"This is a visiting Ranger," Black replied, "he has journeyed to have a meeting with our mentor, Zordon of Eltare, but was forced off course by Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa. He doesn't speak English."

Chip turned his head slightly as the white and red ninjas flanked him. "We need to go," White said softly, "On my honor as a Ranger, you will not be harmed."

Chip inclined his head slightly, just enough to be noticeable. Red stepped forward, "Hey, Frog-Boy, let's go before Goldar decides he wants round two."

Black looked back at them, said something softly to the reporter and then walked back to join him. Pink, Yellow and Blue moved to encircle Chip, who looked at each of them in term. "Let's go," White said firmly.

Yellow sparkles swept over Chip's eyes and he felt a sensation similar to tree travel. When the light cleared, he was in a room of stars. He turned slowly, noting the computer banks, and the ball on a pedestal and finally studying the glowing tube of light that was the focal point of the room. Power surged and a face appeared in the tube and Chip took a step back. This was not what he'd expected, sure, but, he glanced around wondering where the guy behind the curtain was. "Greetings," the floating head said, "I am Zordon of Eltare."

Chip hesitated, but there was something about this…head. He powered down, focusing on the leather uniform and cape that Udonna had said was the traditional uniform of a Mystic. Then, he bowed like Daggeron had showed him. "Bright Greetings," he replied. "I am Chip Thorn, Yellow Mystic Ranger and Squire, of Briarwood and the Magic Realm." He lifted his hand, hand forming the Vulcan salute on reflex, "Live long and prosper."

From the snort behind him, somebody had got the joke. Chip turned to look at the ninjas. The white one reached up, pulled back his hood and down his mask revealing a young man with a dark complexion. Next was Red, who was Hispanic. Black proved to be an Asian teen while Blue was white. Yellow was a black girl with a friendly smile and Pink was Kimberly Hart. "Hi, Kim," Chip said.

"Chip," Kim replied. "I thought you weren't a Power Ranger."

Chip shrugged, "I am, but I was also in costume when I showed up here. Like I said, it's Halloween."

"Right," Kim said, in a tone that said she didn't believe him. "Chip, this is Tommy, our leader."

"Red isn't your leader?" Chip asked.

"Tommy has more experience," Red said, "I'm Rocky, by the way." He jerked his thumb at Black, "This is Adam."

Chip placed his palms on his thighs and bowed. "Konnichi wa," he said.

"I'm Korean," Adam said, "but thank you. Not many people want to tackle Japanese."

Chip grinned, "The best manga is in Japanese, although they're getting more translated every day."

"What's manga?" Rocky asked.

Chip bounced lightly, "It's like Japanese comic books, but it's more…everything! It's not like DC or Marvel comics. A lot of my favorites are about ghosts, or supernatural phenomena and they write about yaoi which is just awesome because America's like the prudish backwards cousin when it comes to slash. It's not like there's something wrong with it. It's not like it is erotic literature. I mean, manga's risqué, but not in a way that would make people question whether it was NSFW or anything." Chip watched as they began to exchange glances. "Not that Toby would sell anything NSFW without a warning and it goes on the top shelf at the Porium anyways."

"Chip," Kim said, "breathe, ok?"

"Sorry," Chip said. He waved his hand lightly at her teammates, Rocky and Adam, who were exchanging the kind of glances that Nick, Vida and Xander often shared. "You guys remind me of Marlin and Dory from Finding Nemo when they met Crush." He flailed his arms a bit, "'I think he's trying to say something to us, but I can't understand him!'"

More looks and Chip sighed, "It's ok," Tommy said, "I'm not sure what you were talking about, but I do know we will help you all we can."

"Ai yi yi!"

Chip jumped and turned; that was the voice he'd heard over Kimberly's morpher. "Dude, a robot," he said, "awesome."

"I am Alpha 5," the robot replied.

"Chip," Chip replied, he moved around the robot in awe, "Why can't we have a robot?" He asked.

"I'm sorry?" Tommy asked.

"I'm not saying I don't love being a sorcerer and the cape totally rocks, but, we don't have a robot." Chip sighed, "And after the last broken arm, my aunt won't even let me build a tabletop trebuchet."

"Last broken arm?" The girl in yellow asked, then stopped, "I'm Aisha," she said, then pointed to the blue guy, "That's Billy. If anyone can get you home, Billy can."

Chip grinned, "Nice to meet you both." He looked over the group, and reflected on his team with a sigh. They were probably worried about him.

"Are you ok?" Kim asked.

"Just thinking about my team," Chip replied. "They're probably freaking out right now."

Billy cleared his throat, "I need to do some scans at the site where you showed up. Adam, do you mind giving me a hand?"

"Sure," Adam said. Billy retrieved something from the console and the pair vanished into blue and black streaks of light.

Rocky scuffed his foot, "I have to leave soon to. A lot of my brothers are at the house and they're all pretty sold on the whole I'm in trouble theory."

"Go on," Tommy said, "we'll call you if we need you."

"Thanks," Rocky replied, and vanished into a red beam of light.

Kimberly bit her lip and glanced at Aisha, "Chip," she said, "We can take you to the Juice Bar while Billy and Adam do the scans."

"We could spar," Tommy offered.

Chip shrugged, "I'm not much of a martial artist. I mean, I'm an archer, and there was the-class-that-never-happened but most of my knowledge came with the morpher. Udonna said it was a spell."

"The class that never happened?" Aisha repeated, with another of those looks going around the group.

"Yes," Chip said, "the one that Vida said I wasn't supposed to talk about because she'd know and she'd kill me."

"And Vida is?" Tommy asked.

"Mystic Pink," Chip replied.

"Your pink threatened to kill you?" Tommy repeated.

"You don't think she would?" Kimberly asked, in a soft but dangerous tone that made Chip eye her for a moment. Vida was openly scary, but it looked like Kim was of the hidden scary variety.

"Dude, Vida's scary. Like, vampire scary," Chip said to draw attention away from the fact that he was edging slightly away from Kim. If she was anything like Vida, the beatings were about to commence. "I mean, one time she did become a vampire, but we cured her."

"Vampires aren't real," Tommy said, firmly.

"Yes, they are," Chip said, "and they're evil. Except LeeLee, who isn't evil except for spoiled, petty evil. Sometimes she can be nice, like when she worked with us, but she's going to be Queen of the Vampires after Necrolai loses her powers and that's a scary thought." He paused for a minute, "Werewolves, though, we haven't seen. I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if they're out there and all. I mean, not the Remus Lupin type of Werewolf, but the Fenrir type. Although meeting a Lupin type would justify Plan Xander in a weird way. Because, I mean, even Xander's got to get one right."

"Vampires," Tommy said, he had that uncertain look that Chip recognized; it was the look of defeat that his stepmother adopted on the few occasions Chip had been left alone in her company. He hid his grin; because it wouldn't do to let on that, he was trying something.

"You fight a blue monkey with gold plating," Chip said just as Aisha opened her mouth to make a comment, "and birds. I fight vampires and underworld creatures and the Master and Imperious and Calendor." He waved his hand, because it seemed like the perfect way to emphasize their costumes. "And I don't have to wear bed sheets."

The whole group took a step back and Chip frowned, "What?" He asked.

"We are ninjas," Tommy said.

"Yeah, well, you still look like you're wearing bed sheets," Chip said. "I mean, not that it's a bad look and all, but still, it's not very impressive. Besides, Conner told Nick that ninjas wore leather and Conner's twin went to ninja school and there was some sort of thing between Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder that had to do with being evil and trashing the school, but I haven't gotten the real story."

"Ninja school?" Aisha said.

"I don't really know much about that," Chip said, flicking his hand slightly. "Although Nick said Conner said Hunter said I'd be welcome at the Thunder Academy but I'm not a martial arts type. I'm more of a sword and sorcery type so I'd really rather go to school than the Academy."

"Right," Aisha said. Chip hid his grin at the number of glazed looks he was getting.


	4. Like a Sore Thumb

Disclaimer: I still don't own Power Rangers.

A/N: Ok, so Chip and his team are out of high school, he even mentions going to the prom in a super hero costume. I've figured him to be between nineteen and twenty. The Mighty Morphin' guys are sixteen. Also to note, I haven't writen "Honor" which is Chip's arc in The Power of Friends, but part of it is alluded to here.

* * *

"This," Kim said, "is the Juice Bar." She sighed, "We all spend time here, it's the local youth hang out."

_Which means that I am going to stick out like a sore thumb,_ Chip thought. Nevertheless, he followed Kim into the Juice Bar, with Tommy and Aisha following. "Hi Ernie," Kim said, "This is Chip. Chip, Ernie here runs the place."

"Hi," Chip said.

"Welcome," Ernie said.

"I'll be right back," Kim said and hurried away, Chip noted she were she was headed for future reference.

"So how do you know Kim?" Ernie asked.

Chip hesitated, "Her mom and my aunt were college roommates." He said finally.

"Really?" Ernie asked.

"Well," Chip said, "when I told Aunt Ellen I was looking at Angel Grove University as a prospect when I get done at Wilmore College she made arrangements with Mrs. Hart so I could stay overnight with them. Kim offered to show me around a bit."

"That's Kim," Ernie said and smiled at him, "so, what do you think of our little town?"

"It's different from Briarwood," Chip said, then he leaned forward slightly, "Have _you_ ever met the Power Rangers?"

"I've seen them around," Ernie said, "but I can't say we've been officially introduced."

Chip stared at the man for a moment and then glanced over his shoulder, Tommy and Aisha had claimed a table and Kim was walking over to them. "Do they know?" He asked, looking back at Ernie.

Ernie was looking up at the TV, which someone was turning up. "In Ranger news," the reporter said, "there was a brief fight with Goldar and some Tengas in the park today. Apparently a visiting Ranger," and here an image of Chip fighting the Tengas was shown, "ran into trouble with Rita and Zedd."

"Wow," Chip said, "that's a little creepy."

Ernie waved his hand as the Black Ninja was shown talking to the media. When the clip ended, he turned back to Chip, "What do you mean?"

"Your news has a 'Ranger' segment," Chip said. "I've only seen the reports when the monsters grow, or about that Evil Green Ranger guy." _At least, those are what people focus on in that History of the Rangers documentary they did._

"Of course," Ernie said, "why wouldn't we?"

Chip didn't have an answer, and so he shrugged, "I don't know. So, you guys make smoothies here, right?"

"Best in town," Ernie replied.

"Do you make a flavor, or do you just use a set list?" Chip asked.

"I have a list of flavors," Ernie said, "just tell me what you want." He slid a piece of paper over and Chip scanned it.

"How about a banana-pineapple smoothie," Chip said, "with chocolate syrup."

"With chocolate syrup," Ernie said.

"Yeah," Chip grinned, "chocolate improves everything."

The Juice Bar began to empty out as the kids headed out for dinner, even Tommy and Aisha left, leaving Kim. Finally, Kim walked over, "Chip, we need to go, my mom," she said as she waved her hand slightly.

"I'll be right behind you," Chip said, "I just want to ask Ernie something."

"Ok," Kim said and left with a final glance over her shoulder.

Chip slipped his wand out of his pocket and held it under the counter, "Ernie," he said quietly, "I take it you know who the Power Rangers are."

"Why would you think that?" Ernie asked.

Chip smiled, "Because I'm not stupid and I know that some people figure it out and never say anything." _Old Mrs. Walsh at the pizza parlor comes to mind. I know she knows and she won't say anything to anyone on this._

"Do you know who the Rangers are?" Ernie asked.

"I know many Rangers," Chip replied softly.

"You're our visitor then," Ernie said, leaning back slightly.

"I cannot say," Chip said. "I must know," he extended his wand and called to mind the spell he wanted to use, "do you intend to reveal them?"

"Never," Ernie replied firmly. "No one will learn from me who they are."

Chip flicked his wand slightly to retract it. "Thank you, Ernie." He stepped away from the bar, "I'll be seeing you." He turned and walked away.

Kim was waiting for him in the darkening lot, "I have to get you back to the Command Center," she said, "my mom's going to have a litter of kittens."

Chip smiled, "I'm sorry, Kim. You can always tell her that her roommate's nephew was accidentally transported back in time and you had to show him around to keep anyone from figuring out that he was a Power Ranger."

"What?" Kim demanded.

"You could tell your mom that her college roommate's…" Chip began again.

"I heard you fine the first time. I just want to know why you're suggesting that!" Kim said.

"The truth can often be harder to believe than a lie," Chip said.

Kim stared at him for a moment, and then shook her head slightly; she lifted her watch up to her mouth and fiddled with it for a moment, "Zordon, this is Kim."

"Ai yi yi," Alpha said, "We expected you and Chip an hour ago."

"Alpha," Kim said, "Chip's ready to go back to the Command Center now."

"I am teleporting now." Alpha replied.

"'Night, Kim," Chip said before the yellow light overwhelmed his vision and deposited him in the Command Center. "Zordon," he said, looking up at the alien.

"Yes, Chip?" Zordon asked.

"Did you know there are people in Angel Grove who know the Rangers' identity?" Chip asked.

"I have suspected such," Zordon replied.

"I was told that one of the Big Three Rules for Rangers was to hide our identities," Chip said, "but people figure it out."

"There are times when you have no choice but to reveal your identity. Other times, people learn simply by placing clues together. The rule about hiding your identity is two-fold; the first is to make sure that Earth can develop technology without the overt interference of other worlds. The second is to give each Ranger a chance at a private life." Zordon replied.

Chip nodded slightly, "I see," he said. "So, where am I sleeping anyway?"

"There are quarters in the lower levels," Zordon said, "Alpha will show you."

"Thank you," Chip said, and bowed slightly before turning to find Alpha coming out of a side room.

"The rooms are this way," Alpha said.

"Good night, Zordon," Chip said as he followed Alpha.

"Sleep well," Zordon replied.


	5. Breakfast

Disclaimer: No ownership of Rangers here.

A/N: Yeah, I have some ideas about how to deal with Chip...and I would like to remind people that Chip reads a lot of comics and sci-fi stories, and the rules of time travel are one of the things he knows.

* * *

Chip woke up in a room that reminded him of a jail cell, mostly due to the lack of color. He covered his face with one hand, remembering the circumstances that had led to him, Vida, Xander and Maddie spending the night _in_ a jail cell. He got up and wrinkled his nose, although Alpha had given him a pair of yellow sweats and a t-shirt to sleep in, all he had to wear was the costume he'd transfigured the day before. He showered and used his wand to clean and change the outfit. Once he was dressed, he took out his wallet and checked to see if he had any more pre 1995 bills. He had a twenty and a five that were old enough, probably just enough to buy him some more shirts at the local Wal-Mart.

He stepped out of his room and almost ran into Aisha, "Oh, I'm sorry," Chip said.

"It's ok," Aisha replied. "I wasn't thinking too clearly."

"Right," Chip said, "I was just about ready to go looking for breakfast."

Aisha smiled, "That's part of the reason I'm here. My parents are gone for the day, working, and I thought you'd want real food instead of the processed stuff that's here."

"Just out of curiosity, don't you have school?" Chip asked.

"Power's out," Aisha said, "yesterday before you showed up we had a run in with one of Rita and Zedd's monsters and the Zord battle took out the power to the school, among other places. They'll have everything fixed today, though."

"And I'm sure you guys had nothing to do with the fact that you get a day off," Chip teased.

"Nope," Aisha said, "that was pure coincidence. Now, first thing I'm supposed to give you this," she offered him a yellow and silver banded device. "It's a communicator like we use. This way you won't be dependent on us to get you to and from the Command Center."

"Thanks," Chip said and fastened it to his wrist. "This is pretty cool."

"Now, after breakfast Kim and I are going to take you shopping," Aisha said, "since you won't fit any of my clothes."

"I don't have much money," Chip said.

"Don't worry," Aisha replied, "Kim and I are going to loan you the money and you can pay us back in the future."

"Ok," Chip said. "Have you heard anything from those two who were supposed to check out the park?"

"No," Aisha said, "but I'll call Adam after breakfast."

"Thank you," Chip replied, "now, how does this communicator thing work."

"Well, to get to my place, all you have to do is press the top button and the big square one," Aisha replied. "I'll meet you there."

Chip nodded and followed Aisha's instructions.

The depressingly familiar yellow light faded to reveal a nice living room with a kitchen just visible from where Chip stood. Aisha appeared a moment later, "Ok," she said, "what do you want for breakfast."

"I'm easy," Chip said, "but I'm more a fan of cereal and toast for breakfast than anything."

"We have a ton of cereal," Aisha said, "come on."

Chip followed Aisha into the kitchen, "So you're a yellow then," Chip said after a moment.

"Yes," Aisha replied.

"You're the first one I've actually met in person," Chip said, "that's actually kind of cool if you think about it."

"Well, I've met Trini, she had the morpher before me, but that's it." Aisha replied. She put a bowl on the table, "What kind of cereal do you like?"

"Do you have Cheerios?" Chip asked.

"Let me check," Aisha opened a door and looked around, "Well, we have the generic version," she said and held it up. "My parents can be embarrassingly cheap at times."

"Generic's fine," Chip said.

"What would you like to drink?" Aisha asked as she opened the fridge.

"I don't suppose you have anything yellow, like pineapple juice," Chip asked.

"No, just orange juice," Aisha replied.

"Then I'll stick to milk," Chip said, "oranges give me hives."

"Right," Aisha said and put a glass and the milk on the table "And for the toast?"

"Peanut butter," Chip said, "chocolate chips and marshmallows, if you have them."

"Are you serious?" Aisha asked.

"Yeah, it's really good," Chip said as he fixed up his bowl. "Cereal's good with chocolate sauce too."

"Well," Aisha said, "we don't have marshmallows or chocolate. My little brother has diabetes so we all agreed not to have a lot of sugar in the house to keep him from being tempted."

"Oh," Chip said, "that's awful. Although I can say that they've done a lot in the past few years with diabetic research. They haven't found a cure yet, and adult onset diabetes is getting worse with the rise in the number of morbidly obese adults, but between the technology that's now available and the research being done to create better methods of treating diabetes, he'll have a good life either way."

"Thanks," Aisha said softly.

Chip smiled around a mouthful of cereal, and watched as Aisha put together her own breakfast. They ate in comfortable silence, and washed their dishes afterwards. Chip turned to Aisha, "Just out of curiosity, what type of healer are you? I've been trying to figure it out, but you give off a lot of mixed signals."

"What do you mean by type?" Aisha asked.

"Well, there's four kinds, body, mind, soul or all three," Chip replied. "I'm a body healer."

"I didn't know there was more than one," Aisha said thoughtfully.

"No," Chip said, "That would mean forcing everyone to fit into a single mold."

The doorbell rang and Aisha said, "Stay in here unless it's one of the team. If it isn't, hide in the pantry or something. If my parents learned I had a guy over while they were gone who _wasn't_ Rocky or Adam they'd probably blow a fuse."

"Ok," Chip replied.

The doorbell rang again and Aisha hurried out of the kitchen, "I'm coming!" She called. Chip drew back to stand by the pantry. "Hi Kim, we were just finishing breakfast."

Chip relaxed and boosted himself up on the nearest cabinet, enjoying what would surely be the last chance he'd get to sit down today.


	6. Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

A/N: After a brief vacation from writing, I'm back!

* * *

Chip slumped against a console as the Ninjas gathered in the Command Center. He'd spent the past day arguing with Kim over his wardrobe. She wanted to buy the most expensive, and trendy, clothes in the mall. That is, she wanted him dressed in the nineties fashions that she clearly adored. Chip had refused half the items she picked out simply by pointing out their lack of purpose for him. He followed that up by refusing half of the remains because of price. He didn't need clothes that cost hundreds of dollars, and he didn't see why Kim wanted to spend that kind of money. He won that argument by virtue of walking out of the store when Kim refused to see reason.

From the glares she shot him, Kim saw it the other way around.

"All right," Tommy said, "Billy, what did you find in the park?"

"There were a number of fascinating energy readings," Billy said, consulting a print out from another console. "Some of the energy is atypical of Angel Grove, even if you attribute the ley lines that run under the city. There are infinitesimal traces of temporal energy in those readings as well."

"Ok," Tommy began, clearly confused.

Chip rolled his eyes, "He means," he said, "that there is energy in the park that's weirder than normal and part of its time energy. I could have told you that he would find that. I was brought here by a _spell._ Maybe it was a dark spell, but it was still magic." He crossed his arms over his chest and studied the other rangers, tired, irritated and homesick.

Tommy twitched slightly, "Right."

Chip turned to Billy, "If you want, we can do some controlled experiments with my magic to see if the energy is sympathetic." He noticed Tommy twitch again. "I don't mind showing you some magic, as long as you don't expect me to use magic over and over again." Tommy shuddered and glared at him.

"That would be an informative series of events," Billy said.

"Great," Chip said. "When do you want to do the magic experiments?" His stomach growled and he chuckled, "After I eat, I wouldn't object to casting some spells." Tommy crossed his arms, but couldn't hide his discomfort.

"Let's go to Ernie's then," Aisha said, "I wouldn't object to eating either."

Chip sighed, "No thanks," he said, "I stick out there like a sore thumb. I saw an In and Out down the road from the Juice Bar, let's go there."

A high pitched siren went off and Chip clapped his hands to his ears. The other Rangers turned towards Zordon, "Rangers," Zordon said, "Lord Zedd has sent a monster into the park. Turn to the viewing globe."

Chip followed the other rangers to the pedestal with the globe on top. In the depths of the globe, an image appeared. Chip's first impression was of a mystic warrior in legend mode, but the colors were disgusting. "This is MagiKnight," Zordon told them.

Chip frowned, "Looks like a Legend Warrior to me."

"A what?" Tommy asked.

"Some Mystics have what we call Legend mode," Chip said. "My Knight-Master Daggeron has one, that…creature Calendor had one. Daggeron mentioned that Leanbow had one. It's a power up for warriors. Daggeron, for instance, is the Solaris Knight, but he also can take on his Legend mode. They are very powerful." He glanced at the Rangers, "And that one, something's just wrong about it. The color is off."

"Either way," Tommy said, "we'll handle this." Chip raised an eyebrow, but moved out of their way; "Ninja Ranger Power!"

Chip shook his head as they teleported away. "Is something wrong?" Zordon asked.

Chip looked up at the wise sage and manfully repressed the thought of the Wizard of Oz. "I met Tommy before, although we know him as Dr O in the future. I didn't like him then either."

"Why?" Alpha asked.

"He's creepy," Chip replied, "I mean, he's, like, ten years older than me and all, yeah, but he's like this legend, the Ranger who never retired. It shows, I mean, not just in his closet, but the way he acts, he expects to have a say in things. And he hates magic. Sometimes I think Nick and Conner use the seals to get into the Lair just to get him worked up." He looked at the viewing globe, now showing the Rangers fighting MagiKnight, and straightened. "Looks like the Rangers are in trouble." He said, reaching for his morpher.

"Ai yi, yi," Alpha cried.

"I got this," Chip said, pulling the morpher from his hip. "Magic is my specialty."

"That may not be a good idea," Zordon said.

"Yeah," Chip said, watching as Tommy and Kim were transfigured into stone statues, "good thing you're not my mentor. Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

Clad in his familiar uniform, Chip pointed his wand at the ground, "Mystic Spell Shield," he muttered.

In moments, he was in the park, just as Billy and Adam, the only two Rangers still free, kicked their way away from the monster and the Tengas. "It's morphing time!" Billy declared.

"Mastodon," Adam shouted.

"Triceratops," Billy shouted.

There was a flash of bright light, and the Rangers that Chip had watched in hospital stood facing the monster. "Oh," he murmured.

"You're going down," Billy declared, pointing at the monster.

"The two of you can't defeat me!" MagiKnight replied.

Chip grinned, pulled his staff and converted it to crossbow mode as he ran towards the fight. After launching his first bolt, he called, "Make that three!"

"Chip!" Billy said, "What are you doing here?"

Chip laughed as he stopped beside Adam and Billy, "I'm a superhero, and a squire, did you honestly think I wouldn't help if you needed me, my friend?" He leveled his crossbow and fired a second bolt.

"Who are you?" MagiKnight demanded as he recovered from the blast.

"Charles Michael Thorn the Third," Chip replied proudly, "Mystic Yellow and Squire to the Solaris Knight."

"A Mystic, but that's impossible! The Mystics died fighting the Master." MagiKnight declared.

"It's called time travel," Chip replied and fired a third time. "It happens."

"Stop that!" MagiKnight snapped.

"Not that's embarrassing," Chip muttered, "a monster, demanding someone stop fighting them."

"You think that's embarrassing," MagiKnight said, "then try this on for size." He produced an odd silver contraption and began to grow.

"Great," Billy said, "without the others, we cannot create the Megazord."

Chip turned, "Think you can fix them?"

"We don't have time," Adam said.

"I'll buy you time," Chip said, "I can do that. You two need to reverse that because you'll need Megazord firepower to take him down."

"What can you do?" Adam demanded.

Chip lifted his morpher, "This." He keyed in the code, and let the magic draw him into his Mystic Titan form. "Hurry!" He called down to Adam and Billy, and then launched himself at MagiKnight. _This,_ he thought as he summoned the lighting, _is going to hurt._


	7. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers.

* * *

"What were you thinking?" Tommy demanded as soon as he was freed of the teleportation beam.

"That you guys needed help," Chip replied, he started to cross his arms, but stopped as his bruised ribs protested. "Look, I'm a power ranger just like you, even though my current self is in a hospital somewhere dreaming about rangers because it's better than cataloging the effects of chemo again, I can fight. I did a lot better against MagiKnight than you did anyway." He pivoted, "I need to wrap my ribs," he muttered with a hand wave.

He vanished through the door to the visitors' quarters, remembering that he'd passed what appeared to be an infirmary the night before. It was where he remembered it and he found the bandages by the simple expedient of opening every drawer. "Chip, are you well?" Zordon asked him, making Chip jump and jar his ribs.

"The thing about the Mystic Titans," Chip said, he closed his eyes and blessed his foresight of changing into a button down shirt after the shopping spree, "is that we are the Titans." Chip dropped his shirt on one of the beds and began peeling off the adhesive end of the bandage, "It's not a robot like your Rangers use. All those hits, we feel like we're fighting hand to hand, because, in a sense, we are. The Titans' armor and our Ranger Powers tend to give us some protection, but a monster knocking you over and jumping on your chest is going to guarantee some sore ribs." He carefully started to reach across his chest, only to hiss as his back complained.

"I will send someone to help," Zordon said.

"You don't have to," Chip replied, "I'm sure they need to go home or something."

"Nonsense," Aisha said as she walked into the room. "At the moment, Kim's reading Tommy the riot act about gratitude." She took the roll from Chip and began to wrap it around him.

"Thank you," Chip said, lifting his arms as best he could for her. "What is he mad about, it wasn't like Billy and Adam could fight the monster and set you free at the same time."

"Tommy doesn't care for spells," Aisha said.

"I knew that," Chip replied. "I've met him, in the future I mean. His OCD, memory loss and revulsion to magic are only going to get worse."

"What's OCD?" Aisha asked.

"Obsessive, compulsive disorder," Chip said. "It usually means that a person does something repetitively, like washing their hands seven times every time they use the restroom, or tapping the wall before turning on the light."

"You think Tommy's OCD," Aisha said.

"Have you seen the man's _closet_?" Chip replied incredulously. "It's probably bad now, you know, green on one side, white on the other, with all the neutrals in the middle. Just imagine him with a couple more colors under his belt. I was told he had the closet expanded into another bedroom just to ensure there would be space between each color."

"You know him well," Aisha said.

"Nope," Chip replied, "I know Con…an old teammate of his. I've never actually seen the infamous closet."

Aisha giggled, "How many colors does he have?"

Chip shrugged, "Five or six," he replied, "Nick, my Red, says he was told that Doc, I mean Tommy," He winced as Aisha pressed on a particularly sore spot, "suites up every couple of months for one reason or another. Usually it's because of these two Reds in Silver Hills and their teammates. I know he was part of that mission in oh-two."

"What mission?" Rocky asked as he came into the infirmary.

Chip eyed him for a moment, "It was this thing," he said finally as Aisha sealed the bandage against his side. "As I recall, you weren't involved because you had a life that didn't involve running off and leaving your…" he coughed, "Sorry, future facts, not allowed to share them."

"Says who?" Aisha asked, stepping back.

"Says every comic and book on the subject," Chip replied, carefully sliding his shirt back on. "You don't tell people the future because then it won't happen. In this case, it needs to happen. Some of it isn't pleasant, but you deal with the unpleasant to get the good stuff. Like I wouldn't go back to warn Vida about DJ Fly and the vampire thing because then we wouldn't be together." He smiled, remembering the look on Vida's face just before their first kiss, how nervous she'd been, but filled with longing as well. She had been beautiful.

"All right," Aisha said, "is there anything you can tell us? I'm just curious."

Chip blinked, startled, "Well," he said, "I know you're happy, Aisha. No one's ever said if there was a Mr. Aisha in my hearing, but there was an overheard comment about a doctor."

"What about me?" Rocky said.

Chip frowned for a moment, and then grinned, "You have a reputation among Reds for being stronger than you look." He shrugged, "Although after being his teammate and all, it's no surprise you can handle Tommy when he's drunk and naked."

"What?" Tommy yelped, startling them.

"Now you've done it," Kim muttered, before stepping into the infirmary, followed by a thoughtful Adam, bemused Billy and outraged Tommy.

"I'm not gay," Tommy said.

"I never said you were," Chip replied, "although everyone thought for the longest you'd never get married. Every time you guys set the date, bam! Something came up; it was this huge running joke."

"Then why did you say Rocky could handle me when I'm drunk and naked," Tommy asked.

Chip chuckled, "There's this song that comes out in a few years, called 'Tequila Makes Her Clothes Fall Off'. It's kind of your theme. Nick said you learned some very interesting drinking games in college and that your motto was 'it's not a game without the verb 'to strip'. In example; strip karaoke, strip charades, strip Pictionary, and strip Never-Have-I-Ever." He shrugged, "There's actually a video of you singing the tequila song, and it's almost as popular as the Barak initiation tape." He sighed, "Wish I had a copy of it, you know, keep the tradition going." He glanced around the group, "So, Billy, want to run those magic tests? I'm not doing anything right now, and I should do something mental rather than physical for a while so that the healing can set."

Billy nodded, "Let me get a scanner." He vanished back out the door swiftly.

Tommy glanced at Kim, "We should leave, so we can get ready for the movie."

"Right," Kim said automatically, then frowned at him, "What movie?"

"The movie we said we'd see tonight," Tommy replied.

"Wasn't that last week?" Rocky asked.

Tommy frowned, but Kim laughed, "It's ok," she put her hand on Tommy's arm, "I'd love to see a movie with you."

Rocky sighed, "I should go to, before someone talks my parents into random drug testing."

"I'll go with you," Adam offered, "we can study for that history test." The four rangers vanished in their signature colors, leaving Aisha behind.

"Need something," Chip asked as he began to button his shirt.

"Not really," Aisha replied. "I just don't have a need to rush out of here." She watched him for a moment, "Are you and Vida really close?"

Chip shrugged carefully, "We aren't officially dating, if that's what you mean. We've been friends for years, though. Basically, ever since I moved to my aunt's farm Vida and Madison have been my best friends. Xander moved over from Australia sophomore year and he grew on us, as Vida would say, like slime mold."

Aisha wrinkled her nose, "That's disgusting."

"But accurate," Chip replied. "Nick we just met a few months ago, when we became Rangers. Literally, the day we became Rangers we met him. Maddie liked him instantly, anyone with eyes could tell that and Nick flirts back when he thinks no one really notices. Xander's always got a new girl on his arm, but he's charming, with good looks and an unusual accent so it's not surprising. Vida dates on occasion, but she usually intimidates any guy brave enough to get close."

"But you like her," Aisha said.

Chip shrugged, "I'm terrified of her when she's angry, to be honest, but she's tough, loyal, caring and a little crazy too. She won't say a nice word to you, but she'll be the first person to help out when you need it."

Aisha smiled slightly as Billy returned, "I am prepared," he said simply.

"Ok," Chip said, "Do you mind if we do this outside? I'm starting to feel a serious Vitamin D deficiency."

"Affirmative," Billy replied.

"Are you coming, Aisha?" Chip asked as they headed for the door.

"Sure," Aisha replied, sounding surprised that he'd asked her.

Chip wondered who had convinced her that she should volunteer to join people, but he covered the sudden flash of anger by popping his knuckles and proclaiming in his best Robin Williams as the Genii in Aladdin, "Let's make some magic!" Aisha's light laugh and smile even reached her eyes for a brief moment.


	8. Tests and Talks

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

A/N: This story is almost done! Also, some signs of mature!Chip, but considering the age difference and all, it's not that surprising.

* * *

Chip, Billy and Aisha gathered outside the Power Chamber with Billy carrying a pair of devices that Chip eyes suspiciously on principal. "First," Billy said as he put one of the devices on a tripod and activated, "I'd like to get some readings so that I can calibrate the scanner, then we'll see about more complex magic."

"Ok," Chip said, he dropped down on a boulder and flipped out his morpher, "Do you want continuous or bursts?"

"Continuous first," Billy replied.

Chip picked a rock, pointed his wand and levitated it with barely a thought. "I was wondering," Aisha said as she watched, "You say you know things about us, but you never met us, so how do you know?"

"Most of the daily stuff is from the newsletter," Chip replied, "some of the early yellows and pinks started that. The rest I get second hand, Nick hangs out with Tommy's protégé so he gets all the good gossip right from the source." He began to make the rock rotate. "I was thinking, I can't tell you anything really specific, but maybe I can tell you a little bit about what I know."

"Ok," Aisha said, "how about where we are ten years from now?"

"Chip, could you increase your magic for a moment," Billy interrupted.

"No problem," Chip said, and began to make the rock dance; he picked out a second one and made it orbit around the other one. "Is that good?"

"Affirmative," Billy replied.

"Ten years from now," Chip continued, "you are happy, for the most part. You're busy with your work, but you've got a doctor friend that you're devoted to, and from what I can tell, you're one of the Live Vow types, not the marrying type. No kids, but there's a rumor you two are going to adopt together."

"Now some bursts of magic," Billy ordered.

Chip dropped one of the stones and turned the other one green. He flicked his wand to change the rock's color. He could sense Aisha considering what he'd said and hoped he hadn't said too much.

"All right," Billy said, "can you do anything with teleportation?"

Chip sighed, but flicked his wand and sent the rock teleporting across the space, dive bombing Billy's head whenever the portal opened too close to him. "As for Billy," he continued smirking a little at the blue ranger's look, "He's probably one of the more isolated members of the originals." He flicked a glance at Aisha, "That's what we call you, that or Zordon's Rangers. Billy is a respected scientist with a specialty in Ranger tech. He's not married, but he swore Life Vows years ago. While they can't have their own kids, they adopted some and no one doubts that they are all well loved."

"Cool," Aisha said. "It sounds like we're all happy, then."

Chip shrugged, "For the most part you are."

"Chip, could you perform the spell you used to transport yourself?" Billy asked, pointing a scanner at him.

Chip slid to his feet, "Of course." He flicked his wand and sent himself to the edge of the cliff, waved at the ground and came back. "As I was saying, it wasn't an easy road for any of you, though. Finding yourself never is."

"All right," Billy said, "I think I understand what the different energy signatures are with your magic." He looked up from the scanners, "I'm going to go put this into the computer and see what it says."

"All right," Chip agreed, putting his wand back in his pocket.

Aisha watched Billy leave, and then turned to Chip, "What are life vows?" She asked.

"It was explained to me in this manner," Chip said, "at the heart of it, marriage, with the white dress and the priest and all, is a religious institute unique to Earth. The rest of space uses the Eltarean custom of Life Vows. I'm sure Zordon can explain it better, but I always saw it as two people who didn't promise forever because they couldn't guarantee it. Instead, they promise to love someone until tomorrow, and every day they promise the same thing, that they'll love someone until tomorrow. If the time comes that they can't keep that promise, then they can separate. They've got all sorts of rules about kids and property and stuff, but I know that on some planets if a Vowed couple decides to split then they both move out of their home and sell it. If they own something like a business, they can keep the partnership; one of them can sell their half to the other or sell the whole thing. It's how Rocky got;" Chip stopped, "sorry, TMI."

"I wouldn't say anything," Aisha said.

"No, maybe you wouldn't, but I don't want to take that chance," Chip replied, he looked away for a long moment and then sighed. "I can't really say too much," he began, "because I don't want to change history. I will say this, Aisha, you aren't happy and you know it. You need to figure out what makes you happy. Your successor has told me enough to know that when you figure out what makes you happy, you'll find out some very important things that you never thought of before. I know things will seem crazy in the next few years, but the reward in the end, not just graduating high school, but the personal rewards, will be worth it. You are going to give up a lot, not just to be Rangers, but when you pass on the Power. If you trust your instincts and do your best, then the future will be good. I mean, the fact that there has been thirteen years of success before the Mystic Force has to tell you something, right?"

"I guess," Aisha said, "I thought you said you didn't do pep talks?"

Chip shrugged, "I'm having a good day. Besides, I keep thinking about the fact that my temporal counterpoint is probably at Wilson Memorial undergoing treatment and he's seven and scared and it hurts, but the nurses let him watch the Power Rangers when they come on and that's what gives him the courage to keep fighting. I wouldn't have fought as hard as I did if you guys hadn't fought as hard as you did."

Aisha tilted her head as she bit her lip, "Does that make us your childhood heroes then?"

"Yeah," Chip said, "me and every other Next Gen Ranger. I mean you guys, Zordon's Rangers, you inspired the Legacy Era, but you were our heroes. I think the difference is that with the Legacy Rangers, you were close in age, some were older by a few years, but most of them are in high school right now. We Next Gen Rangers are kids right now, when the action figures are officially licensed in a few years we will collect them. I still have the Might Morphing Power Rangers video game for my Playstation, actually."

"There's a video game?" Aisha asked.

"There will be," Chip replied. "In a few years, some of the Ranger identities are revealed. The Rangers who did it aren't Rangers now, and they did so for some very good reasons. Since it happened, it was decided by the Elders that some of the publicity deals should be accepted with the proviso that money from the sales goes to the Foundation."

"What's the Foundation?" Aisha said, leaning forward slightly.

"The one for the Foundation for Survivors of the Power Wars," Chip said. "It used to be a bunch of non profits here in Angel Grove before someone under took to gather them all under one committee. People say that former Rangers staff it, but since nobody admits to being an ex-Ranger, no one knows for sure. They have a division that handles medical bills for people caught in attacks, and another that does free counseling for those who need it. There's a housing division that arranges for temporary housing for people whose homes are destroyed and a financial aid group that offers loans to rebuild houses and businesses or to buy new vehicles. FEMA does what they can, but sometimes they'll barely begin to process the aftermath of one attack before the next one happens, so the Foundation picks up the slack, and FEMA has to worry about all of the US, not just California." He glanced over at Aisha, "Don't you read the papers? They officially started the consolidation yesterday; it was in the paper this morning."

"When did you have time to read the paper?" Aisha asked, "You were with me and Kim all day."

Chip grinned, "I listen, Aisha. People always have something to say." He stretched, "I wish one of you practiced archery, I'm going to be so out of practice by the time I get back."

Aisha glanced at her wrist and hissed, "As much as I want to stay," she said, "I have to go. My parents will be home soon."

"See you tomorrow," Chip replied, "Think about what I said, ok, about making yourself happy." He slid off his rock and picked up a length of wood.

"See you tomorrow," Aisha echoed him before vanishing in her yellow teleportation beam.

Chip pulled out his wand and pointed at the stick, murmuring spells as he did so. Soon he held a wooden practice sword. He grounded his feet and lifted the sword. "So, Calendor, we meet again," Chip declared, "you know you cannot prevail against a Mystic Knight." He lunged forward, twisting his sword to meet his imaginary enemy, falling into the first of the drills Daggeron had taught him.


	9. Stress is like a volcano

Disclaimer: I still don't own Power Rangers

A/N: Chip comes off a little OC here, sorry, but all the same, he is in a very stressful situation, even for a Power Rangers.

* * *

Tommy and Kim found Chip in the park the next morning; the time traveling Ranger was carrying a stick and 'attacking' an invisible enemy. "Morning Chip," Kim called as they came into hearing range.

Chip turned, "Good morning Kim, Tommy," he said, "what are you two up to?"

"Just enjoying our Saturday," Kim said, sliding her hand into Tommy's, "and you?"

"Just training," Chip replied, "I'm going to be rusty with my archery when I get back, but that doesn't mean I can't do sword drills." He glanced at their hands, shook his head and looked up at them.

"What?" Kim asked.

"I think I mentioned meeting Tommy before," Chip said, he waved his hand, causing Tommy to grab the stick before it hit him, "Sorry. Anyways, it was a thing where Tommy's protégé had taken Nick, my Red and caused all this trouble and we had to go to Tommy's to get him back. Tommy was _pissed_ at his protégé for what happened. His friend Hailey told Udonna that his wife was out of town or Tommy would have been a lot calmer. I can see that it's true, but it's still strange. My mental image of him is him sparing three on one with his other protégés and wiping the floor with them."

Tommy whistled, "Three on one?"

"Ki- one of them told me that they didn't have real training before they got the Power although her dad taught her self defense. How did she put it? 'I can put a grown man in the hospital if I have to, but the freaky lizard things were another thing all together.'" Chip shrugged, "It's like I was saying, Lady Rangers are an interesting and varied bunch, and while a lot of them are usually nice, they're all scary when they want to be."

"You're saying I'll mentor a four man Ranger team," Tommy asked.

"Nope," Chip said, "I'm saying you'll mentor four Rangers. They aren't the only ones you'll train, but you're closer to them than some of the others. I mean, your protégé is a good person, and the White Ranger on that team, well, some people called him your Mini-Me, even though a lot of the other Rangers used to tell him that your list wasn't a bucket list."

"My list?" Tommy asked.

"The list of things that could only happen to Tommy Oliver," Chip replied. He sighed, "Someone's going to tell me that when I get back. That's kind of sad."

Kim giggled "I can totally believe that Tommy has a list," she said, "he does seem to end up with the weirdest stories."

"Well," Chip said, "he hasn't turned into a tree. Yet."

Tommy groaned, "Please tell me I don't turn into a tree."

"I know there was a plant related incident," Chip said, "because Nick spoke about it when Xander had the tree incident that we really don't talk about."

"What's a bucket list?" Kim asked, in a clear attempt to change the subject.

"It's a list of things you want to do before you die. Stuff like climb Mount Everest or see Paris. I've had a couple of mine come true," Chip grinned, "I'm a superhero, I've fought a vampire, I'm training to become a knight," he swung his stick again, "and soon I'll even get a chance to add ride a dragon."

"You want to ride a dragon?" Tommy asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah, who wouldn't?" Chip replied with a grin, "I mean, Fire Heart's just a baby now, but he's growing fast and soon he'll be big enough to ride."

"You are something else," Kim said, "I couldn't image riding a dragon."

Chip nodded, his smile fading, "Yeah well, it's your team that gave a lot of us dreams. Before Angel Grove, the closest anyone came to being a superhero was in a movie. Now, there are kids everywhere learning martial arts on the off chance that they'll earn a morpher. The…Rangers who have had their identities reveal, or never hid them in the first place, they're role models, but it's the original team, the 'Mighty Morphing' team that is still the iconic team."

"People know Ranger identities?" Tommy said, startled.

"Well, yeah," Chip said, "I know someone in Angel Grove has figured yours out, but in a couple of years, when you all pass on your power, there was a team that _had_ to reveal their identity. Ash- their yellow, said they had to prove that they were just as human as anyone else on Earth and that it would make a difference between winning or losing for their team."

"It was bad," Tommy said, a statement, not a question.

"No team ever got that close to losing again," Chip replied, "all the retired Rangers, whether or not they had Powers, fought in that battle. _ Civilians_ fought in that battle. It was the end of an era in a lot of ways. I was told that when Zordon left, the Rangers thought that marked the end of the era, but I think it was only the beginning of the end."

"What do you mean, Zordon left?" Kim demanded.

Chip winced, "Oops, um, well, Zordon had an opportunity to return to Eltare. He's more than just a head in a tube, he's an icon. With the forces of evil growing stronger, he was needed to both rally the good guys and to smooth out the leadership issues in the Defense. His decision to go was instrumental in defeating the growing darkness. It was after you guys passed on the Power anyway, he's not going anywhere for years." He glanced away then back at them, "Look, don't dwell on it. I need to ask you something about Aisha."

"What about Aisha?" Tommy asked.

"First off, who told her she was a mind healer without checking to make sure she actually was?" Chip asked, "I'm not a mind or soul healer, but even _I_ know you can't make someone be something they're not without consequences. She isn't happy, and if it hasn't shown up already, it will soon. To be healthy, you have to have a healthy mind, body and soul. It's a proven fact. I can't tell you what type of Healer Aisha is meant to be, she has to find out on her own, but I know she's not happy and you both know it as well." He looked from the White to the Pink Ranger, "Red, Blue and Yellow may be important as the _command_ triad, but yellow, white and pink are the _spirit_ triad. As close as your team is, you can feel that your team is off balance, can't you."

Kim looked troubled, but Tommy shook his head, "I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't," Chip threw up his hands, narrowly missing Tommy with his stick, "the _legendary, Technicolor_ Tommy, enough colors to be his own Ranger team and too fucked up to use them properly." He glared at the other Ranger, "I don't like you, and you know it, so I'm going to tell you something I wanted to tell you when you were older but Tanya was too damned nice to tell you. You need to get your head _out_ of your ass and see that other people are not the backdrop to your psychodrama. It's no wonder your wife is gone all the time, she probably can't believe she married you."

Tired, homesick, and irrational from an underlining worry about his own team, Chip did the one thing he could before he said any more. He walked away. Twenty steps found him in one of the oak groves that littered the Angel Grove Park, and he laid his palm on one of the trees. _I want to go home,_ he thought, thinking of Briarwood, the Rock Porium, Winterlight Farm and Rootcore. A familiar and unexpected surge of power answered his thoughts and he let himself be whisked away into the tree road, not even hearing Kim call his name or scream in shock as he vanished.


	10. Leave Taking

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

A/N: Sorry about the delay, has issues.

* * *

The trees deposited him just outside of Rootcore, staring straight at the dragon's head. Chip glanced around, wondering if he'd made it back to his time. As he patted himself down to see if he was in one piece, the dragon's mouth opened and a little girl with delicate blond hair and a cheerful smile came out, followed by a clearly younger Udonna. As soon as they saw him, the little girl screamed and hid behind Udonna, who lifted her snow staff. "Who are you, stranger?"

Chip took a deep breath, "My name is Chip Thorne, and I was sent from the future by a dark creature. As far as I was able to determine, it's been ten years. In my future you chose me to take up the wand of the Yellow Mystic."

"What proof can you give me?" Udonna asked, the white crystal began to glow as she spoke.

Chip reached down and fumbled out his morpher, "Uh, this," he said, holding it up. "You made the wands look like this so they wouldn't look out of place in the human world where my team came from." He flipped it open and pressed the star key to revert it to its wand form, careful to keep from even thinking of a spell so that he wouldn't be attacked by the more powerful sorceress.

"I have detected no energy for a time spell," Udonna said, lowering her wand. She eased her stance, indicating that whatever spell she'd cast had assured her that he wasn't a liar, or if he was a liar, he was honest. Not for the first time, Chip sent a mental thank you to the powers of Magic for the many ways magic made their life easier.

"I've been here a few days," Chip said as he reverted his wand back to Mystic Morpher mode with a mental command and a slight wave. "I showed up down south in Angel Grove, where the Rangers are and near where my younger self is. Can you help me get back to my time? The Mystics are hard pressed enough without losing one of their own as it is."

Udonna hesitated, and then nodded, "I believe I know of a way to do so, Chip Thorne. The spell I have in mind will have the added benefit of fading the memories of you in those who have met you until you stand in your natural time." Claire peeked out from behind Udonna then, her blue eyes wide in her young face. When Chip looked at her, she hid her face again. Chip filed it away as something to tease Claire about in the future, because she was adorable just like his cousins.

Chip sighed with relief and smiled, of course Udonna would know a way to prevent the paradox he desperately wanted to avoid. "That sounds like the perfect spell. I've tried not to tell the Rangers anything really important, but even the smallest hint."

"I will not be able to perform the spell until tomorrow," Udonna said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Then I shall return tomorrow," Chip replied. "Thank you, Udonna." He took a step back, and then hesitated. "Udonna, I know you won't really remember this, because of the spell, but the rest of your family isn't as lost as you think. They'll come back to you, in ways and guises that you least expect." He whirled and touched the tree, sending himself back to Angel Grove with a familiar surge of power.

He arrived back in the same place he left, and found himself in the midst of the Rangers; "Chip!" Kim exclaimed as he stepped out of the tree.

"Hey Kim," Chip said cheerfully.

"Don't you 'hey Kim' me, where have you been?" Kim replied, hands on her hips.

"I went to Briarwood," Chip replied, "specifically, I went to Rootcore. Udonna knows a spell that will send me back."

"Just like that," Tommy said as the Rangers drew closer.

Chip shrugged, "She said to come back tomorrow." He fixed Tommy with a long look, "I didn't go before because I was afraid I would screw up the timeline. It was something of a magical accident that I got sent there, if my needs and wishes hadn't been so strong, I probably wouldn't have gone at all."

"But you don't know that," Tommy pointed out.

"Nope," Chip said, he flung his hands outward with a grin, "It's magic. You can spend a lifetime studying magic but you'll never understand all of it. In the meantime, I'm going home in the morning. I was hoping to prevail upon your hospitality for a final night and say my farewells before I depart."

"Of course you can say," Aisha said, grinning at him.

"Excellent," Chip said, "this way I can make sure you get directions to the Rock Porium and my email address. You can come see me in ten years."

"Of course we will," Aisha said.

xxXXxx

They gathered in the Command Center the next morning to say farewell. Chip had stayed up, thinking about what final pieces of advice he could give to these six heroes that would last after he was gone and the memories were faded by magic. This was his one chance, and he was determined not to make a mistake. Dressed in his formal uniform, he stared at each of the Rangers before stepping up to Aisha. "Aisha," he said, "It's been an honor to meet you. Your light has been a beacon to the yellows that follow." He pressed his hands on her shoulders, "You are not Trini Kwan or any other Yellow Ranger. Their wisdom flows in the Power you wield but in your heart, you can only be Aisha Campbell. My final advice to you is a poem, in the years to come, I hope it will serve you as a guide. _Two roads converged in a wood and I, I took the road less traveled by. And that has made all the difference."_ He tilted his head to bring their foreheads together lightly.

"You better take care of yourself," Aisha told him as she hugged him. "I don't want to show up and find you went and got yourself killed or something."

After he stepped back, Chip turned to Billy, "Billy, it has been a pleasure and an honor. You have been an example of both wisdom and knowledge to all." He placed his hands on Billy's shoulders as Billy glanced at the others nervously. "I know your future and it is a good one. You will solve a great puzzle and learn many things. Perhaps the most important will be the value of understanding the spirit. Remember, _there are more things on Heaven and Earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy._ May it serve you well, Billy Cranston." He touched Billy's forehead with his own.

"Shakespeare?" Billy replied, amused, and shook his hand, "I'll remember that, Chip. Thank you for showing me your magic."

"Rocky DeSantos," Chip said, "I am sorry we have not spent much time together. You are an unusual man by any one's standards, but no less honorable than your brothers and sisters. You stand on the verge of two paths, but only one is true. To that end, I tell you that love, if it is meant to be, will not fade if you must wait. Trust your heart, but do so with your eyes wide open. The right and proper time will come and you will know it." He smiled when Rocky bowed his head, making it easier for their foreheads to touch.

"I would have liked to spend more time with you," Rocky agreed, "I'll remember what you said."

"Adam," Chip said, turning to the Black Ranger, "the Quiet Poet." He smiled, "I know that your life will seem like one long green prank before you retire, but I assure you, sticking with it will bring great rewards. _Do not be weary of entertaining strangers, for thereby some have entertained angels unaware."_ Adam was quicker than Rocky to permit their foreheads to touch.

"Be careful," Adam said, "I expect to see you come back here to Angel Grove when you can."

Chip looked at his last two Rangers, and held out his hands to Kim, who was struggling not to cry. "Kim, the First Earthian Pink," he smiled at her as she took his hands. "You are the example and the goal. I can tell you one thing you already know and one you will understand in time. What you know, follow your dreams and reach for the moon. Even if you miss, you'll land among the stars. What you will understand; just because the cat is friendly doesn't mean she won't scratch you and just because she scratches you doesn't mean you can't trust her." Kim sniffled as she freed her hands to hug him and then touched her forehead to his.

"I hate that you have to go," she said, "but I'll come see you and you can pay me back for those clothes."

Tommy shifted nervously as Chip turned to him. Chip studied him for a long moment before offering his hand, "I wasn't lying when I called you Technicolor Tommy," he began. "You have other such names, the legendary Ranger, the one who doesn't know when to quit or retire. They hint at who you are, a Ranger, once evil, then the strongest of us with the more colors and teams then the rest of us. I don't particularly care for you, but I won't deny you're one hell of a good fighter and leader. It's been an honor to meet you." Tommy took his hand and shook it firmly.

"Good bye," Tommy said, "take care of yourself."

Chip then turned to Alpha and his smile became a grin, "It was great to meet you Alpha. I've always been more Swords and Sorcery than Heinlein, but meeting a Robot is awesome."

"Ai yi, yi," Alpha replied, "It's been good to meet you too, Chip."

Chip took a deep breath as he turned to the person in the room. With a flick, he pushed his cape back as he knelt before Zordon's tube, bowing his head as he rested his hands on his upturned knee. "Zordon," he said, "although you have not mentored an Earthian team in many years, you have never been forgotten. You were the torch that ignited the bonfire of the Earthian Ranger Legacy, the Mentor, and the Watchman. For untold centuries, you kept Earth sheltered from the true face of Evil, the first unsung Hero of the Power Wars. I am a poorly chosen representative of my people, but I offer to you the undying gratitude of us all. Know that as long as the Rangers serve and protect Earth your name and deeds will not be forgotten."

"Thank you, Ranger Thorn," Zordon replied with equal solemnity, "it has been a pleasure and an honor to provide you with sanctuary in your time of need. I accept your gratitude, but I will remind you that no one who has ever used the Power could have done differently than I have. You are a credit to your color and your team. May the Power protect you."

Chip remained kneeling, unable to hide the feelings that rushed through him at Zordon's blessing, and unwilling to reveal to the Rangers just how affected he was. He had done his best to imply that Zordon would only return home, not the fate that truly awaited the great Wizard. Finally, he stood and looked at the team, "I guess I'll see you guys in a few years," he managed. He looked over the team, and laughed, "I feel like I'm going to a funeral. Rocky, Billy, I'll see you two at Rocky's place in two weeks. That's two weeks from Halloween ten years from now. The rest of you had better try to come see me first, because I'm going to be the one beating the crap out of monsters. I want to know everything that I've missed. Don't think I won't Google all of you as soon as I can get my time at the computer, because I totally will." It was best to head out the same way he'd come in, cheerful if awed, and thoroughly confusing. "And forget about finding Waldo," he added as Alpha began the teleportation sequence, "Find Nemo!"

Gold sparkles sent him on his way to the park, where he quickly located an oak tree to take him back to Rootcore.


	11. There's No Place Like Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

A/N: Even though I couldn't post, I could still write, ya know?

* * *

Inside Rootcore, Udonna was waiting for him with a giant cauldron. Clair was sitting on the stairs up to the sleeping rooms, half hiding behind the balustrade. "All is well?" Udonna asked him as Chip stepped off the elevator.

"Yes Udonna," Chip replied, "I am ready to go home."

"Stand on the Seal," Udonna instructed him, pointing at the white chalked seal that had been added to the floor, "and think of what was happening before you came to us."

Chip stood where he'd been instructed and closed his eyes, breathing deeply, as if he were meditating, he focused on the fight. Delicately, with all the focus of building a layered illusion spell, he pictured each of his teammates in their Rock Porium uniforms. He thought of the city he loved, and the people that made Briarwood so interesting. He pictured Winterlight Farm and his family there. Toby, Phineas, Clair, Udonna and even LeeLee; he let each of them come to mind before retracing that fateful Halloween.

He pictured Nick, exasperated with his enjoyment of Halloween, probably not even knowing it was his birthday to; the Red Ranger with the dark nature, the leader who struggled with fighting when things got hard; the warrior who had taught himself to run. He pictured Madison, the gentle Blue Ranger with a heart of gold and the mind of an artist. The girl who was too nice to ever be mean, who used her camera as a window to a world no one else noticed. Vida, the feisty pink ranger, who had hugged him, sat on his lap after two glasses of champaign, and had almost kissed him before her mother intervened but who had been so nervous about kissing him sober. Xander, the calm green ranger, who looked at him as a friend and who listened when he was really talking. Xander, who could follow his logic but acted like he was an idiot every time. Xander, who sometimes stared at him when no one was looking and seemingly refused to contemplate a love life beyond a nightly companion. Even Fireheart and Jenji figured in his thoughts, briefly.

Power cascade around him, creating a wind that stirred his hair but not his cape. A rushing sound filled his ears as he focused even more on his memories of Halloween. Light danced over his eyelids, creating patterns that were gone before he could trace them. Finally, the roaring sound faded, the light dimmed and the Power released him.

He opened his eyes.

"Chip," Vida said, relief, happiness and a warning all in one. He barely got himself braced before his arms were filled by his pink ranger. He stepped back in an effort to keep his balance, only to encounter another warm body that caught him and held him steady.

"Hey mate," Xander said in his ear as his hands gripped his elbows.

"You're back," Madison added from where she and Nick stood by the Xenotome.

Claire, Udonna and Daggeron were also there, but Chip ignored them in favor of leaning against Xander and holding Vida, letting the hard ball of misery uncurl under their warmth. Vida stepped back and smacked his shoulder, "Where have you been?" She demanded.

"You aren't going to believe me," Chip said as Xander also stepped back. He turned to Xander, "I was in the past, about ten years ago when we were all kids. I got to meet the originals, well, the Ninja team which is like the second set of originals. Also, I saw Zordon, and they had a robot named Alpha Five, and Udonna helped me get home." He grinned at Claire, "You were really cute as a kid Claire, did you know that?"

"I'm glad the spell worked," Udonna said, "as you well know, I had no way of knowing if you made it back safely."

"He's telling the truth?" Nick asked.

"Indeed," Udonna said.

"I remember," Claire said, "I remember you, you were that strange guy who came to see Udonna for help. You told Udonna she'd get her family back."

"I didn't lie, did I?" Chip asked.

"No, you didn't," Udonna said.

"So you met the original Ninja Rangers," Vida said.

"Yeah, I showed up down in Angel Grove, practically right on top of the Pink Ranger. Kim was very nice, but she had a scary side too. And I met young Doctor Oliver, and Adam before he was green, and Rocky, Billy, and I met Aisha, as in _the_ Aisha, the first Body Yellow. It was so awesome." Chip turned and pointed at Nick, "Can you help me? I promised Rocky and Billy I'd go see them in two weeks on my day off. I figured you could, at the least, help me get a ride."

"Sure," Nick said, shrugging, "I'll talk to Conner."

"How long was I gone?" Chip asked, "What happened to the monster?"

"Jenji and I dealt with Exoscream," Daggeron said. "You've been gone about three hours."

"Three hours here," Chip corrected, "it was about three days on that side of things." He wrapped his arm around Vida, "Either way, I'm glad to be home." He threw a glance over at Xander, who was watching him with a slight smile. "They didn't get any of my pop culture references, or know what manga was, and I'm probably rusty as anything because I couldn't practice archery, although I did practice my sword forms, Daggeron."

Vida nudged him in the ribs and Chip hissed, "What's wrong?" Vida demanded, turning and sliding from under his arm.

Chip pressed his hand lightly against his ribs, "There was a monster attack," he began, "looked like a warrior in legend mode gone wrong, called the MagiKnight. He bespelled almost all of the Rangers and I had to help, to buy Billy time to free them." He swallowed under Vida's glare, "They made him grow big, and so I went to Titan Mode. Thing is, all that protection is really strained when the monster knocks you over and jumps up and down on your chest."

Instantly, the Rangers got into motion, Madison went for a healing salve, Vida helped him get his shirt and bandages off while Nick and Xander watched. As he grunted under Vida's brisk and oddly gentle fingers, Chip knew he was home.


	12. Until We Meet Again

A "sudden" mouse infestation shut the Rock Porium down for three days two weeks after Chip's adventure, freeing all of the Rangers for Chip's promised meeting with the Rangers he'd met ten years in the past. This meant that all of the Mystic Force was present the day Chip reunited with the friends he'd made during the three worst days of his life.

Chip knew he hadn't changed, and had been prepared to see the team changed, but still couldn't suppress the shock when he walked into the private room and saw them.

Rocky, no longer the hard edged warrior, but a father and a business man, slender courtesy of chasing children and a mild workout program overseen by his wife Alia.

Billy, ever the scientist, looking happy and content in his Aquitian style clothes even as he sat amongst his teammates.

Kim, tired and pregnant, with a just visible baby bump. Still small, and athletic, but soft and glowing from the new life within.

Aisha, on her first trip off planet, fretting over her African clothes and leaving her wife behind for the trip.

Adam, with his wife in tow, relaxed and happy and, if he wasn't loud, was no longer the nearly silent teen that Chip remembered.

Finally, Tommy, unchanged from Chip's first memories of him as an adult. Even if the first thing Chip did was apologize for what he'd said, it was painfully clear that there would only be cordiality between the two of them, the living embodiment of the clash of science and magic.

Still, the night was worth it. Vida getting a lecture from Kim about how she was ruining the reputation of Pinks for being the _nice_ Rangers was priceless. Madison proving able to hold her own under the close attention of the two male Blues, neither of whom had actually met Tori, was worth Xander hiding behind Chip at every opportunity because of Tommy and Adam and their comments about 'Intergalactic Prank Week'. Although, Chip figured he could do without Nick's enthusiastic strip Macarena.

The final surprise, however, was Chip's, when he, Xander, and Vida had left the Haven for the ship before the others. Xander wanting reassurance that he hadn't been pranked, and Vida being her natural "friendly drunk" self. Chip barely heard Tommy tell Rocky that at least they weren't on the Bridge but they were mostly dressed before resolutely forgetting that anything else existed but his two best friends and the special kind of magic that love provided.


End file.
